Its all in the Cards
by Shadow of the Moon555
Summary: Jaden Yuki is an up and coming new student at Duel Academy. Yusei Fudo is a new student that can use rare monsters called synchro monsters. Throw in the rest of the gangs and they have one crazy year at Duel Academy. Rating may go up


**Chapter 1:**

**AN: hey guys, so this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction at all so I don't know how good it will be but hope you like it anyway :) **

**BTW I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's because it would be too cool if I did :P**

"Yeah I did it!" Jaden said as he walked back up the steps to his new friend, Syrus.

"That was amazing Jaden! You creamed that guy with his own deck!" Syrus said.

"That was quite impressive," Bastion admitted with a small smile.

"All students please make your way to the Helicopters to make your way to Academy Island after you pick up your new school uniforms," The announcer said in a bored tone, "and those who didn't make it, better luck next year."

When the trio got their boxes that, among other things, had their uniforms, they got to the helicopters. There was about five left still waiting for the rest of the students. They jumped in one and waited for takeoff.

When they landed they made their way to opening assembly, listened as the teachers welcomed them and gave speeches before dismissing them to find their dorms. Syrus and Jaden both were in the Slifer dorm.

They walked to the far side of the island to find a building near a cliff with a red roof, porch on the second floor and looked like it was close to collapsing.

"_This_ is our dorm? It looks more like a glorified outhouse!" Syrus said as they examined their dorm from the outside.

"Yeah but look at this view! It's the best!" Jaden countered, being the optimist.

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and found their room, which they happened to share. The room was simple, three bunk beds on one corner and two desks across from the beds. The only window had its dark curtains pulled closed.

They walked in and Jaden opened the curtains only to hear someone yelling to close them back up, so he did and looked up at the top bunk of the bed. They came face to face with a large boy looking down at them with an angry look on his face. Both Jaden and Syrus let out a surprised yelp at the sight.

"Will you quiet down!? And what are you doing in my room?" the boy asked

"We're your new roommates, I'm Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus," Jaden smiled.

"Well let me tell you how it works around here since you're new. Colors are all that mater around here. First you have the Obelisk Blues, the best, some get in by good grades others through connections. Next is the Ra Yellow, the middle class, they are mostly younger students will a lot of potential. Then there's us, the Red Wonders-"

"That sounds pretty cool," Syrus interrupted.

"-as in I wonder how we even got this far. We're the bottom of the barrel here, so good luck. I'm Chumley by the way," Chumley finished as he rolled back over going back to sleep.

Jaden and Syrus walked around campus for a while before they came to a fancy duel arena. Jaden whistled at the sight.

"Hey Sy lets duel!"

"Are you sure we're allowed to?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah we're students here and this is our campus," Jaden smiled as they walked a little further in.

"Hey Slifer slackers! You can't be here, this is the Obelisk arena!" a boy in a blue blazer said.

Then another one dressed in the same colors looked down at them, "hey Chazz, it's that kid that beat Dr. Crowler."

A third boy in a blue blazer came over, his hair was spiked up and black, his cold, grey eyes glared at them.

"That's right, I'm Jaden Yuki and he's… Chuz was it?"

"His name's Chazz Princeton and he's going to be the next King of Games, so you'll show him the proper respect."

"Impossible, because I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden told them as though stating a fact.

"What a Slifer slacker the next king of games? That'll be the day."

"Hold up guys," Chazz interrupted, "maybe he's right, I mean he did beat Crowler and that legendary monster of his. I suppose that takes some skills."

"You got that right" Jaden said.

"Or was it just luck? I think we should find out right here and now," Chazz challenged.

"Bring it on"

"Well look at what we have here," a new voice said.

They turned to see a girl in a white and blue Obelisk girl's uniform with blond hair that came to her lower back.

"Hey Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden? It will be a short match but an entertaining one," Chazz greeted the newcomer.

"I came to remind you of the Obelisk welcome dinner, you're late," Alexis said.

"Oh right, come on guys," Chazz said walking away.

"Sorry about Chazz, he's just a jerk," Alexis said looking in the direction the said Obelisk went.

"No problem," Jaden just shrugged.

"Hey Alexis, are you coming?" a girl with dark red hair that came down to her shoulders and long bangs called to Alexis.

"Yeah be there in a second, Akiza," Alexis called back, "the Slifer welcome dinner is starting soon too."

"Right, what was your name again?" Jaden stopped.

"Alexis and yours?"

"Jaden, well, see you around" and with that both the Slifers ran off towards their dorm.

"Who was that?" Akiza asked walking over to her fellow Obelisk.

"Jaden," Alexis replied, "this should be an interesting year."

*********************BREAK*********************

Jaden and Syrus made it back to their dorm in time to find the food was set and all the other freshmen were there. They took their seats at a table and looked down at their 'food'.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?"

"Forget that, look our headmaster is a cat!"

They all looked up to see a tall male with long black hair in a pony tail with a smile on his face as he looked at the students, "hello students, I am Professor Banner. Before we start eating, how about we say something about-"

"Man, this is really good!" Jaden interrupted their headmaster as he stuffed his face.

"You got that right, Professor Banner can really cook!" an orange-haired boy agreed as the black-haired boy next to his just shook his head.

Banner walked over to the two who were already stuffing their faces and bent down, "well, since some of us don't want to wait, let's just eat," he smiled.

Once they were all done Jaden and Syrus went back to their room they shared with Chumley. They were drinking tea when a thump from outside their door caused them to look over to the door.

"Ow! Who the heck left their shoes out here?"

Syrus opened the door to see the same orange-haired boy who was eating with Jaden before everyone else lying on the floor. Syrus looked to find his shoes knocked over which this kid obviously tripped over.

"Oh I'm so sorry, my shoes got wet so I left them out here to dry," Syrus quickly apologized.

"You should be sorry," he growled as he got up.

"Hey it was just a mistake," Jaden said coming to the door way from the commotion.

"Well-"

"Sorry, Crow will watch were he's going next time," interrupted a tall, spiky, black-haired boy with gold highlights, Syrus recognized him as the one that sat next to 'Crow' at dinner.

"No it was my fault, I left my shoes out," Syrus said looking down at the floor.

"Crow would have tripped on nothing, he's a klutz. There's really no need to apologize, so don't worry about it," the black-haired boy said.

"Hey Yusei," Crow greeted, "calm as always aren't you."

"Well one of us has to be."

"Wait, Yusei, as in Yusei Fudo? Syrus asked looking up at the said person.

"Umm, yes?" Yusei said unsure why the small bluenette was suddenly so interested.

"You're the duelist that used the rare synchro monsters and you beat Professor Goodwin, what are you doing in Slifer?" he explained in awe then confusion,

"Goodwin hates me, that's why I'm in Slifer, but I almost prefer it over the snobs in Obelisk. And I didn't know I was so famous," Yusei rubbed the back of his neck.

"I watched your entrance duel, you were amazing!"

"If you're that good I really want to duel you! I have always wanted to face one of those synchro monsters," Jaden said excitedly.

"I saw you both duel too, you both seem pretty strong, I would be glad to duel you. But not right now I'm exhausted see you guys tomorrow I guess," Yusei smiled and went to the room next to Jaden and Syrus's as Crow followed.

"This is going to be awesome," Jaden told Syrus as they both walked back into their own room.


End file.
